


A Work of Art

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Edible Body Paint, F/M, Rivetra Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more than one way to be intimate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Work of Art

**Author's Note:**

> Rivetra Week, Day 2 (Smut)(This isn't actually smut I'm sorry)  
> Prompt: Lick/Tongue

Her body was his canvas. The smooth, alabaster planes of her skin gave him the perfect medium to work with as his fingers, coated in edible paint, danced across her body like dandelion seeds in the wind. But painting on her skin wasn’t Levi’s favorite part about playing with edible paint. No, his favorite part was clean it up. His warm lips littered kisses over the masterpiece in front of him. Petra’s fingers wove themselves in his hair gently, caressing him as he kissed and licked at her soft skin. The roughness of his tongue made her toes curl gently in a kind of little delight. They’d done this countless times before and yet each time felt new, just as adventurous and intimate as the first.

They couldn’t have kids. Not with the world they lived in. And if Levi was being honest with himself, he was terrified at the thought of raising a child in this horrible world. He and Petra barely made it out of the Corps alive; he couldn’t imagine the pain of losing a child on an expedition and he knew Petra felt the same. 

Sure, this wasn’t sex. They both vowed to steer clear of that and they were both fine with it. After all, they had other ways of being intimate. And as Levi hovered above Petra’s body, covering her body in warm kisses and wet licks, he couldn’t think of a better way to be intimate.


End file.
